A Little Something From Maths
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: A little something I wrote during Maths - Ianto's a bit frustrated and Jack wants to know why... 19/5/09 - I added some dialogue only and it is now finished! YAY! JANTO FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Torchwood or the team – as much as I'd like to...**

**Set:**** Season 2 – before Tosh and Owen die.**

**Author's Note:**** I wrote this in my morning Maths lesson, when I had a sub, and I thought I'd share it!! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**START**

"Jack..."

"Jack..."

"Sir!?"

"What!?"

"Do you want your coffee _Sir_?"

"Yes... but I want you too"

"Tough. You can have _only_ the coffee Sir"

"But..."

"No buts Sir. You can't have me now, so live with it!"

Ianto walked away from Jack, who was sitting at his desk, in his office, down to the others who were talking about nothing in particular. He handed them their coffee's without a word and disappeared down to the Archives to take out his frustration on some badly colour-coded files.

Jack, meanwhile, was contemplating the conundrum that was the delicately, sexy Ianto Jones. He didn't know why Ianto seemed to be in a mood with him. He felt guilty without even knowing as to why.

Growing impatient with his predicament, Jack decided to head down to the Archives, as his own peril, to speak to Ianto.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto was busily working through a cabinet at the far end of the Archives when Jack walked in. For once, Jack managed to sneak up on Ianto, who was too busy mumbling in Welsh and slamming draws, to notice Jack's light footsteps on the hard concrete of the Archives.

He ran his hands along Ianto's tense shoulders allowing them to find their way to his waist as he rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

"Ianto, tell me what I've done wrong please..." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, his breath hot, his tone seductively pleading.

Ianto sighed, he really didn't feel like telling Jack anything he just wasn't in the mood to explain anything, but he realised that he'd been somewhat unfair to Jack. He wasn't the cause of his bad mood but he was on the receiving end of it.

"Jack, you haven't done anything wrong." Ianto sighed turning to hug Jack with his well-toned, muscled arms. "I'm sorry. I've been taking my temper out on you and you don't deserve it."

"So if I'm not to blame, then do you think you can tell me who – or what – is?" Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be in my office after the others have all left, so we can talk then okay?"

Jack looked at Ianto with his no-point-in-arguing face. Ianto sighed and nodded. "Alright, if you insist."

"I do" Jack kissed him once again before slipping away, back to the main Hub and his office, leaving Ianto to his own devices within the Archives.

TBC

**So, the first Chapter... tell me, what do you think of it? I think I should have subs for Maths more often don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone, here's the second part of my 'A Little Something From Maths'. I hope you enjoy it! God I hate colds! **

After periodically checking his watch every hour, on the hour Ianto now left the sanctuary of the Archives at half-past six, after the others had left, and proceeded over to the kitchenette. He set about making both himself and Jack a cup of his famously, delicious coffee, thinking about how he was going to explain to Jack why he was giving him the cold shoulder.

After the coffee was ready Ianto placed the two cups on his silver tray and traipsed up to Jack's office, as silently as ever.

Knocking on the open door Ianto waited until Jack looked up from his computer screen before entering the office. "Coffee Sir?" he asked, his voice polite and measured.

"Thank-you Yan. Sit down please and you can't tell me that you were only delivery me my coffee as you've brought your drink. So sit" Jack said, his voice serious as he took his cup off the silver tray, which Ianto placed on the desk, his own beverage still upon it.

"Jack. I wanted to tell you this first okay? I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today and I'm sorry if you thought you were the cause – which you're not – or not directly at least" Ianto babbled, tugging his shirt cuffs and twisting the little buttons on them. His icy-blue eyes begged Jack to accept his apologies.

"Apologies accepted Yan. But what do you mean I'm not directly to blame? Technically it would still be my fault that you were in a mood, wouldn't it?" Jack asked Ianto, his voice quiet and trying not to betray how hurt, upset and confused he was.

Ianto fidgeted slightly in the seat he was in, shifting his weight from one arse-cheek to the other constantly, until Jack looked at him pointedly.

Jack expected an answer from Ianto and soon! Taking a deep breath Ianto tried to explain what was wrong. "You haven't done anything wrong at all! No, it's more so what others think of me being..." Ianto gulped, he was getting nervous "think of me being with a m-man as opposed to a woman"

Ianto looked away from Jack and focused intently on his clasped hands that were resting upon his lap.

"Who thinks this Ianto? You?" Jack's voice was low and full of hurt.

Ianto's head snapped up "Me? God no! It's – it's my family, or what family I have now" Ianto's eyes locked themselves onto Jack's and he held his gaze "I'd choose you over anyone else any day of the week!"

The hurt in Jack's eyes faded a bit and was replaced with a glint of happiness and maybe... love?

Ianto continued to speak, his eyes never looking away from Jack's "I love you cariad and I know I shouldn't care about anyone else's opinions but I can't just ignore them. They always have some sort of effect on me" Ianto's voice had dropped to a whisper and his eyes had tears welling in them, they showed how upset he was that he'd hurt Jack. He hated hurting Jack. "Please cariad, I'm so sorry."

Ianto looked away then and stared at his coffee intently as he tried to stop Jack from seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jack watched Ianto as he tried to hide his tears from him and sighed. He hated seeing Ianto upset, he'd upset him further and now he had to something to stop him from crying and blaming himself as he always did. Jack stood up and walked around the desk, he stopped in front of Ianto and crouched down. Using his left hand Jack turned Ianto's head so it was facing him. His eyes locked onto Ianto's and he smiled a soft, caring and forgiving smile.

His voice was soft and quiet when he spoke "You've done nothing that warrants forgiving Ianto, I know what people say about us has some sort of effect on you, I'd be surprised if it didn't. You're human not a God that can ignore what mere mortals say. I don't want you feeling bad or guilty Yan, you're not to blame for people's hesitance when it comes to our type of love." Jack leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and his lips were barely an inch from Ianto's. "But if you want forgiveness, then you already have it and will always have it." He kissed Ianto on the lips and felt Ianto respond after a brief moment, Ianto pushed back as Jack put more passion into the kiss.

After a few minutes of intense kissing Jack broke the kiss and ran his thumb over Ianto's soft and kiss-bruise lips, he smiled sincerely as he looked into Ianto's oceanic-blue eyes. He said softly, his gaze never wavering and his eyes full of a sincere truthfulness, "I love you Ianto Jones and for as long as I may be, I always will."

FIN

**Looks like having a cold is good for me, lol! Actually I don't think I like having colds... anyway, I hope you liked it, especially the end – awww, gotta love Janto right? Of course! Tell me what you think if you will, thank-you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hadn't really intended on writing this but... what the hec'? Might as well have some fun right? Right, fun it is...**

**1000 years later in New Cardiff**

"Jack"

"Yes Ianto"

"Do you still remember what you said to me that day?"

"Depends on the day"

"The day I told you about the fact that I was affected by other's reactions to us"

"Oh, that day... of course I remember Yan"

"Tell me what you said"

"Well, I told you that people's opinions didn't-"

"Jack!"

"Okay, okay"

"Please Jack"

"I said to you 'I love you Ianto Jones and for as long as I may be, I always will.' Why do you ask?"

"Because I love you so much Jack and it's really annoying not being able to touch you with you on the other side of this glass at the moment!...And I need something to do to pass the time"

"Cheeky, wait until I get you back to the TARDIS, she and the Doctor will turf us out on the next available planet after I've done what I really want to do to you right now!"

"I can't wait sir, just put a hold on the bondage this time"

"For you Ianto, I would put a hold on the Universe"

"That is so cheesy, you do know that? Have you been watching romantic films again?"

"Hey! I'm hurt!"

"No you're not, you're just annoyed because I know you so well!"

"Well if you know me so well then you should know what I'm about to do now right?"

"JACK! GET BACK HERE!"

"..."

"JACK!"

"I'll be back in two hours Yan, don't go anywhere please"

"JACK! I'M GOING TO PUT ON DECAF UNTIL THE END OF TIME!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!"

FIN FOR GOOD OKAY!!

**LOLz, LOLz, LOLz all the way home – to Cardiff and Coffee-king that is!**


End file.
